Sweet Insanity
by Ownage Imminent
Summary: ONESHOT: William goes insane shortly after Xana's fall. A problem that will be the death of one of the Lyoko Warriors


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

Warning: This story may have some similarities to_ The Tell Tale Heart_

True I am anxious, nervous if you will call it but not mad no most certainly not mad. My release from captivity and the defeat of my captor sharpened my senses beyond anything. Since my release from Xana claws I have heard many things others cannot. When I concentrate I can hear the screams of agony from Hell as well as the joyous songs of the angels in Heaven. I can hear the dead snore in their tombs and mutter from whatever dreams they are having.

But you say that I am mad, madmen no nothing. They have not the acute senses which I have. I am a GENIUS. I am insane with intelligence. More intelligence then that fool Jeremie Belpois could ever hope to acquire. Yet my actions affected him greatly.

I cannot remember when I first decided that it must be done but when I did it stuck to my mind like glue. I had no hate of the girl, she had never wronged me unlike Yumi who rejected me again and again. It was not her pink hair that angered me nor the innocent way in which she lived out her life. It was her eyes, yes those sparkling emerald eyes. HOW I HATED THEM, THEY WERE LIKE STREET LIGHTS BLINDING ME IN THE FACE.

At one point I decided that those eyes must leave this world, and with them, the girl as well. Oh how ingeniously I planned it out. I was never kinder to the girl on the week up until I killed her. I told her jokes, made her laugh, and was above a good friend to her. But that was all during the day. Every night just before midnight I would creep up to the girls dorm and quietly sneak over to her room. Carefully, ever so carefully, I would open the door to her room and quietly, turn on a flash light on and cover it with my hands. Then I would slowly uncover it with my hands until a single thin ray shone from it down onto her eyes. But they were always closed and I therefore could not strike for her eyes were the things I hunted.

This continued on for six nights, but every night her eyes were closed. On the seventh night, just before midnight I repeated the process. Ever so carefully I opened the door to her room and was just about to turn on my flashlight when my finger slipped on the switch and created a sharp "thwack!". Immediately the girl bolted up in bed saying "Who's there!" but I remained quiet, hoping the girl would go back to sleep. But she did not, she instead started to reach for the switch to her bedside lamp. Immediately I pulled the knife I was carrying out of my pocket, turned flashlight and pounced, shining the full brightness of my flashlight into her green eyes, and stabbing her directly in the heart. She screamed once and only once before her body became limp.

I knew that before long, someone would come to check out the source of the scream so I quickly her under the girls bed and not a second too soon for only a few moments later the delmas girl entered the room and turn on the light.

Her scream brought the entire girl's dorm over to see what the commotion was, and soon their screams were added so the entire school was awakened from the noise.

"Someone call an ambulance," Emily screamed.

"Someone call the cops" another voice shouted, one that I recognized as Odd's. The boys had already come up from their dorms.

By this time the screaming had gotten on my nerves. So, as quick as a ninja I leapt out from under the bed and began to hack away with my knife at anyone who was screaming. My reign of terror was short though, for seconds after I entered my killing spree Jim entered the scene and, upon seeing what I was doing, knocked me out with a single punch to the head.

I must have suffered a massive concussion from that blow because I cannot remember anything after that up until a few days ago when I was put in a hospital of some sort for being mad. Fools they do not realize that I am not mad. I achieved a great goal, ridding the world of those eyes and freeing myself from their gaze.


End file.
